While I Was Out
by Toitsu Dragoness of Unity
Summary: Molly runs away after the race against Aikka. Prince Aikka finds her outside in the dead of a rainy night, crying. MollyAikka Oneshot


Yeah, I was crying in the last episode. I'm a crybaby, I admit it. When it comes to TV at least, I cried all night when Gibbs from NCSI left.

Anyways, I got an idea when I sad exactly how upset Molly/Eva was. And I'm trying something new. A one-shot, which I've never done.

Summary: Molly runs away after the race. Prince Aikka finds her outside in the dead of a rainy night, crying.

Warning: kissing, so don't read if you hate romance, of course, why would you have click it otherwise. And cussing on Molly's part.

Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star-Racers

"MOLLY! OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE," Don Wei shouted, banging on the locked door to Molly's room. He could hear the furious girl throwing things around and screaming. She might be a teenager, but she needed to be taught a lesson. "OPEN NOW!"

"GO TO HELL," screamed Molly throwing what sounded like a lamp at the door. It shattered upon impact. "WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU TRUST ME? I COULD HAVE WON AND STILL KEPT MY FRIEND! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!"

The room suddenly became very silent. The rest of the team had come up to try and reason with the girl.

"Molly, please come out," called Koji.

"GO AWAY!"

"Molly, you can't stay in there forever," Stan said reasonably. He winced as a shoe or something hit the door.

"I CAN SO!"

"Molly, open up," Jordon called. "We want to talk to you."

What might have been a CD case hit the door and rebounded. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK OR EVER SEE YOU AGAIN YOU BASTARD!"

"MOLLY OPEN UP," they shouted, banging on the door.

Molly glared at the door to her room, cradling her left arm. Pieces of the lamp had embedded themselves in her arm when she threw the said object. Blood was now pooling around her. But she didn't care. She was too upset to think clearly.

"GO AWAY," she yelled, her voice choked with sobs. She picked up what remained of the lamp and threw it as hard as she could. The usually strong girl finally had an emotional break down.

"Molly, please."

"Hack into the security system and open the door," Don ordered.

"But…but…that's invasion of privacy! AND SHE'S A TEENAGED GIRL!"

"YOU'RE AFRAID OF A LITTLE GIRL!"

"No a teenaged girl with raging hormones."

"OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

"YES SIR!"

The door slid open at last only to reveal…no one where. "Where is she," demanded Don, walking into the room and looking around. He blinked when he stepped in something squishy that made an odd squelching sound. He looked down and gave a startled yell, jumping back, and out of the small puddle of blood.

"MOLLY," yelled Jordon as he noticed the blood. He ran to the open window. "MOLLY!" The night sky lit up as lightening flashed across it. Rain began to fall heavily.

(With Molly/Eva)

Molly ran as fast as she could away from the hanger, hugging her bleeding arm to her chest. It hurt so bad but not as bad as her heart. She opened her watery eyes, the rain washing away her tears as fast as they came. 'I won't go back,' she thought, running faster. 'I don't care anymore.'

She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the tears flow faster. She could still see Prince Aikka's face at the end of the race. The look of pure disappointment, anger, and hate hurt her heart beyond anything she had ever felt before. Why? Why did her heart hurt like this? Why did her entire soul shake with sobs just like her body?

The sudden disappearance of solid ground made Molly open her eyes. She screamed. With her eyes closed, she had no way of knowing she was running strait at the cliffs that watched over the waters below. They were now rough with the strong storm that Molly hadn't felt due to her own internal pain and turmoil.

Molly screamed as she plunged head first into the icy water. The water was cold, and surrounded her already soaked body. The current tossed her around like a fly in a hurricane.

'Someone help me!' She surfaced, gasping for air, and gagging on the water that entered her mouth. Struggling against the fast moving waters, Molly swam to the closest thing she could find. The cliff wall from winch she fell, or so she thought.

'I hate my life," she thought, dragging herself up the wall. The sharp rocks scraped her body, cutting into her already injured left arm. More sticky blood flowed from the new wounds.

'I really hate my life,' Molly concluded, finally reaching the top, and scrambling onto solid land. She lay there, out of breath and having no will to get up. She knew Don Wei, her own father would yell at her just for getting a few scratches, he'd yell at her for running away. He'd yell at her for staying out all night. But he would yell at her not because he cared like a real parent should, but because she would hinder their ability to win.

"This sucks," Molly mumbled, struggling to her feet and walking slowly to the shelter of an old tree. She collapsed under it, pulled her knees to her, linked her arms around them, and cried into her knees.

Today sucked, ever since she left school everything sucked…no wait, even before she left school everything sucked. Nothing ever went right anymore. It was as if she didn't exist on the same plane as anyone anymore. She was stranded where no one wanted her or cared if she lived or died.

"Crying because you lost or because you are sorry," a voice asked.

Molly looked up, ignoring the fact that her arm had bleed onto her face. Prince Aikka stood there, arms crossed, glaring at her. Of course, at the sight of the amount of blood on the girl, his glare vanished to be replaced with shock.

Molly stared at him for a moment, before burying her face in her knees again and continuing her crying. She continued to ignore the blood pouring from her wounds and the glass sticking out of her left arm.

"What happened to you," Prince Aikka asked, bending down and pulling her left arm closer so he could see in the darkness.

"Please leave me alone," Molly begged her words barely auditable over her sobs. "I want to be alone."

"I can't do that," Aikka said, gently attempting to pry one of the pieces of glass from the girl's arm. She gave a shriek of pain and jerked her arm out of his grip, cradling it against herself.

Aikka stared at her. Molly's face was splattered with mud and water and blood, not to mention several scratches. Under the tree, she was sheltered from most of the rain, leaving only her tears leaving trails in the red life liquid on her cheeks. She looked utterly pathetic, depressed, and alone. Was she like this because she lost the race? Or because something else happened?

"Who did this to you," questioned Prince Aikka. "Was it your team?"

Molly shook her head, refusing to look the prince in the eyes.

"Was it another team?"

Another shake.

"Was it an accident that you did to yourself?"

Molly slowly nodded her head up and down, still not looking at the prince. Just looking at him, knowing how angry he was at her, hurt worse than her arm and her pride at being found in such a state.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What?" He leaned in closer, unable to hear the girl's soft whispers over the louder roar of the wind as it picked up ferocity.

"I'M SORRY," she yelled, pulling her legs closer to herself and hiding her face. "I TOLD JORDON NOT TO SHOOT! NO ONE BELIEVED YOU WOULD KEEP YOUR PROMISE! THEY WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME! I'M SORRY!"

Aikka gave a soft sigh, watching the girl in front of him beat herself up over the race when she hadn't done anything wrong.

Molly gave a soft gasp when she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her shivering frame. "You are forgiven," Prince Aikka's voice called over the whistling wind and the roar of thunder. "Come, let's get those wounds cared for." He lifted her easily into his arms, and walked hurriedly back to his hanger. About half way there, Molly fainted.

He had two people watching over him, one was his trainer, Molly had already met and nearly been killed by him, the other was Aikka's mother's lady-in-waiting and a healer. A kind woman who went by the name Serena.

"Serena, I am in need of your assistance," Prince Aikka called walking into his hanger.

Serena, a pretty brown haired greened eyed woman, walked out of her room and gasped at the sight of the girl in her prince's arms. "Princes Aikka! What happened, she looks half bled out?"

"I fear she might be," Aikka said, following Serena into the room dub infirmary. He gently laid Molly on one of the beds in the three-bed room. "She had plenty of blood on her when I spotted her."

"She looks like she fell off a cliff and climbed back up," Serena muttered.

"She might have, I saw her climb over the edge of the cliff near the hanger, and stumble over to a tree."

Serena gently pulled the pieces of glass from Molly's arm, extracting whimpers from the girl. "Prince Aikka, please hand me the bandages over there and then go to my room and retrieve one of my dresses. We need to get her out of these wet clothes." She looked at the prince, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "She a pretty one, is this the earth girl you couldn't stop talking about before?"

"Um…" Aikka chuckled slightly looking embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head handing over the bandages. "Perhaps you could retrieve the clothes. I know nothing of them."

Serena looked at the prince and sighed, shaking her head. "Very well, watch her while I go."

Aikka nodded and sat down on a chair he pulled up. "Molly…" He sighed and reached out, brushed some of her blood stained bangs back. He withdrew his hand when Molly's red eyes (or pink, personally, I think red) fluttered open.

"Where am I," she asked automatically.

"In the infirmary in my hanger," the Naurasian prince assured her. "You are safe." He gave her a smile, which she gratefully returned. "I apologize for my rude words before. They were uncalled for."

"And I'm sorry that I didn't punch Jordon when I had the chance," Molly said.

Aikka and her both laughed. The door opened and Serena walked in. "It's nice to see you up dear. Aikka was fretting over you like a protective boyfriend."

"I WAS NOT," Aikka shouted, his face red. "STOP SPEAKING LIES SERENA!"

Serena winked at Molly and deposited her on a free bed. "Well, I'm Serena; you must be Molly, the cute earth girl Aikka wouldn't stop talking about."

"I'M LEAVING!" Aikka jumped to his feet and stormed out, his face completely red. Molly's cheeks were dusted pink in pleasure at the thought Aikka called her cute.

"Come now, let's get you cleaned, bandaged, and dressed," Serena said, helping Molly to her feet. The girl swayed, blood loss making her dizzy. "We're going to clean off the blood first, and make sure no more escapes." Serena led Molly to an adjoining bathroom and turned on the water. "Take you bloody clothes off, we'll wash them. Once you're done, get in that tub and don't move till I come back." She left the room.

Molly did as was told, having a bit of trouble as the world kept spinning then stopping.

Serena came in a few minutes later and turned off the water. "Okay, first, blood needs to come out of your hair."

(Two hours later)

"And we're done," Serena said, securing the last bandage. Molly's arms and torso looked like that of a mummy. However, with so many cuts and scarps, Serena thought it best to just cover all of them. "Now, put these on." She handed Molly the clothes and needed items. "I'm a bit bigger than you chest wise so I hope that fits."

"Me too," Molly mumbled, pulling the clothes on. The dress that Serena had chosen was definitely a point of conversation for when Molly returned to her hanger. It was and off white with blue a shade darker than sky blue sown into it a little above the edges, going all around the dress. The neckline avoided her neck and slid onto her shoulders instead. (Like Prince Aikka's). It reached all the way down to her ankles, making her feel like the dress was a bit big on her/

"You look wonderful, and to think those are just pajamas," cheered Serena.

"Why do I have a feeling you are dressing me up," asked Molly, feeling a little embarrassed. No one had ever complimented her on her looks.

"Because I am, now go meet your prince," Serena squealed, pushing Molly out of the infirmary. She stumbled. An arm came up and grabbed onto her, keeping her from falling.

Molly looked up and came face to very close face with Prince Aikka, who was also prepared for bed. She blushed crimson; he blushed deep red, and released her.

"Thank you for helping me," Molly said, giving an awkward bow. "And for…everything…"

Aikka bowed to her, smiling. "I was happy to assist you princess."

Molly blushed again. "Well I guess I should…" She looked outside to see the rain had worsened. "Oh…"

"You may stay the night," Aikka offered. "It is too dangerous to go outside like this. And you have no races tomorrow, neither do I. Perhaps you would like to walk around, see the sights."

Molly couldn't help but laugh. "Sure," she said, smiling. "I'd love too."

"And I'll show you to your room!" Serena exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere and making the two younger people yell in shock. Molly stumbled again, still dizzy from the blood loss. Aikka caught her again, and this time lifted her into his arms. "You can stay with prince!"

"SERENA," they both shouted, blushing, but Serena had disappeared again, her laughter trailing behind her.

"She locked the infirmary door, didn't she," Molly asked, sweat dropping.

"More then likely, Serena is-how you say- eccentric," mumbled Aikka. He blushed, looking around. "Well...you swill need rest to recover properly. I can set up another bed in less than five minutes."

"Okay," Molly said, blushing for about the tenth time since she arrived.

Aikka set Molly down near the window once they arrived at his room and proceeded to pull out another futon for Molly.

Molly stared out of the window at the dancing lights that were lightning bolts. They looked so beautiful.

"Molly, the bed is ready," Aikka called, turning off the light. Now the only source of light was the flickering bolts outside. Molly continued to watch them, mesmerized at their flickering dance. "Molly?"

"Aikka," Molly called softly, "come look at this." She pointed out the window at the dancing lightning bolts. "It's odd; I never realized how amazing they were before." She felt Aikka sit down next to her.

"Odd, neither have I," he muttered.

An hour later, Serena, the ever-nosy healer she was, looked into the room and silently cheered for herself. Still sitting by the window-well more of lying now, as one had fallen over- were Molly and Aikka, sleeping soundly. The girl had her head resting against the prince's shoulder, and the prince had one arm slung over the girl in an unconscious protective embrace.

"I rock, I rock," cheered Serena quietly as she danced back to her room.

Canaan sighed as she danced into his room for a quick stop. "Yes, I hear you, I owe you dinner, and five bucks, okay, let me sleep!"

Serena danced out of his room, still cheering for herself.

(Next day)

"Is this what you always wear," asked Molly, looking at the crimson red dress with gold patterns on the edges like the nightgown that was presented to her.

"Usually, its simple wear, but the nightgowns are made of a type of cotton meant to be slept in; this cotton is meant to be worn during the day's activities. Besides, the long sleeves hide your bandaged arms." Serena whispered the last part tying a gold belt around Molly's waist. She slipped a ruby necklace on a gold chain around Molly's neck. "There, a complete outfit for your date!"

"SERENA," yelled Prince Aikka, glaring at his mother's lady-in-waiting. "Stop embarrassing Molly!" He took the girl's hand and marched out of the hanger, ignoring Serena's laughter. They had been walking for about five minutes before Aikka said anything. "That outfit is very becoming of you. It brings out the color of your eyes."

Molly blushed but smiled up at him. "Thank you. I've always thought your outfit made you looks very handsome."

It was Aikka's turn to blush.

After a bit, the two managed to turn back to their usual color and talked about the races and other topics of interest. Soon, they were laughing as they walked through the city, looking at all the shops and ignoring strange looks from passers by.

Sunset found the two teens sitting in a tree, watching the sunset. They both had large smiles on their faces. Any anger towards the other completely forgotten, no negative feelings were left between them. It was almost as though the race hadn't happened. The great time had even gotten Molly's mind off the talk she would face soon from her father.

Aikka gave a small yawn, and stretched. When he put his hand back down, it landed on top of Molly's. The two looked at each other, blushed slightly, smiled, and returned to watching the sunset. Hand in hand.

"Thanks for the great time Aikka," Molly said, as they walked back to her hanger. "Maybe we can do it again, say next time we both don't have races."

"Of course, it would be my honor to escort you on another outing," Aikka said honestly.

"And it will be my honor to be escorted by you," said Molly, laughing.

Aikka smiled at her. He liked her laugh, it was much better to see her smiling at laughing. It didn't make his heart hurt.

Molly noticed Aikka's smile and smiled back. His smile made her stomach flutter and her heart feel good. There wasn't a burden on her soul when he smiled at her and laughed with her.

"I shall see you again," Aikka said once they reached the hanger. Stan noticed and called to the others that Molly was back. Everyone came running. Of course, neither teen noticed.

"What about the clothes," asked Molly, indicated the red dress she still wore?

"Keep it; Serena wanted you to have it. I shall bring over your clean clothes tomorrow okay?"

"Sure."

Aikka leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on Molly's lips. Several furious shouts sounded from the hanger. The two teens turned, startled to see Stand and Koji holding back Don and Jordon while Rick laughed. They blushed.

"Well, see you later," Molly said giving Aikka a quick kiss on the lips as well. "My prince."

"You too my princess." He turned and raced off before any bodily damage could be dealt to him.

"RICK! YOU'RE OKAY," Molly called, running towards the x-pilot.

He picked her up and spun the girl around, making her laugh. "Hey little mouse, I missed you," he said once Molly was back on her feet. "I hear you had a tough time yesterday."

"Don Wei was very mean to me," Molly said, putting on an adorable pouting face.

"Is that so, well, how about a treat of ice cream later on then," Rick offered.

Molly nodded like an excited child and spun around. "Yeah ice cream!"

"Where did you get the dress," Koji asked, noticing Molly's new outfit.

"Serena gave it to me, she's Aikka's friend," Molly explained, twirling around. "You like?"

"Very becoming of you," Stan said, finally releasing Jordon, who glared at Molly.

"STOP FLIRTING WITH THE ENEMY," both Jordon and Don Wei roared.

Molly yawned, and stuck her tongue out at them. "No thanks, the 'enemy' as you so rudely put it, is now my official boyfriend, chow." With one last smile and a wave she dashed upstairs and into her room. A scream followed seconds later. "WOULD IT HAVE KILLED YOU TO AT LEAST CLEAN UP THE BLOOD?"

"What did happen while she was out," Jordon wondered, watching Molly running towards the kitchen to get cleaning supplies.

"Who knows," Rick said, shrugging. "It's her business, not ours." With that, he went after Molly to offer some assistance cleaning.

(Done)

Well, that was nice, perhaps a squeal to this one-shot, which was my very long first. Never was good at shorter than 1000 words. Drove my teachers up the wall. Oh well, hope you enjoyed um…comments on it and yeah, that's all.


End file.
